renewable_energy_is_a_scamfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft Fanon
This is the wiki dedicated to providing fan content and stories to for the Minecraft world! Part of the Minecraft Wiki Network. We currently have 1,626 articles, 42 active users and 43,181 edits. Please! Read our Policies before you begin editing! * 6/19/2019: Big shoutout to ASDFGirl for recognizing stolen pictures where none of us did and adding citations and credits accordingly. The mod you work on is cool as well. * 2/9/2019: Maj still doesn't have a cute goth boyfriend and all the other admins are dead. Sad stopped doing the updates so I have to do one now I guess. Wikia is being rebranded as "Fandom", which is geared more towards the content we are based around, at least in theory, than Wikia was. Bitsofacreeper has started work on the new A World of Blocks Trilogy, DinosaursRoar is set to soon overtake Sad as the wiki's lead contributor (Administrative edit: He is not, he's over a thousand points behind me Sad.), and Parad0xGamerYT tried to Minecraft twice at the same time and created Minecraft Two, so check those out. * 8/1/2018: Creatures of the Void has been discontinued. * 1/14/2018: Removed "Admin Blog" segment of the homepage due to disuse. * 1/1/2018: It's 2018, guys. We've got a new canon that EJKelley's working on, but that's about it. * 10/13/2017: The most popular Cube pages have been brought back as redirects to the new wiki location, since those redlinks were bugging the hell out of everyone. The Cube has not returned here. Sad is still salty he wasn't here for the most popular thing on the wiki. * 10/12/2017: To the eternal surprise of Sad , the canon initiative's main goal was reached extremely quickly. Now, I guess, just reclassify stories not categorized as stories, and story hubs not categorized as hubs. * 10/10/2017: The Canon Initiative, a wiki project with the eventual goal of correct recategorization of all articles in the Fanon category, removal of the category itself, andredefinition of story-related terms and categories, is now active. Anyone can contribute by editing categories. Even you! Especially you! Go do it! I'm your local administrator Sad and I'm telling you, do it now or you're fired! (edited 10/12/2017) * 10/3/2017: It's been another year and y'all have only made like 340 new articles (that aren't stubs). Get on that. * 9/12/2017: The Commonly Used Templates glitch has been fixed. Articles with commonly used templates in them will no longer be listed as commonly used templates. * 8/3/2017: Sad has finally finished chapter 23 of Creatures of the Void. Finally. Also, sorry about the lack of news. * 2/21/2017: Once again, Sad is the lead contributor to the wiki. Please note that he beat automatic processes and edits to get to this level. That is all, thank you. * 1/30/2017: In case you didn't notice, Creatures of the Void is back. And I don't mean to toot my own horn, but it's pretty good. * 12/25/2016: Iiiit's Christmas Day! Hooray! It's also a day in proximity of many other holidays that Sad does not celebrate and therefore does also not know about. Sorry. Since he's the one who's updating the news section, he should also point out that Fallout: Terracraftia is a thing and should have been announced a long time ago. * 10/18/2016: "I was one. I was whole. Now I'm a fraction of who I used to be." Creatures of the Void resuming soon. * 10/3/2016: After four years on the web, the Minecraft Fanon Wiki has reached 1,000 pages. Thanks for playing, everyone. Thanks for playing. (Also thanks Carterma for boosting us to 1,000) * 9/22/2016: New template added: , for use in previously fan articles that have been added to Minecraft. * 9/21/2016: Happy birthday, Sad ! * 7/28/2016 Double debut! Welcome Talia to the wiki with her maiden contribution Cassie Rose: The Story Behind the White Pumpkin, a Minecraft: Story Mode-based fanfiction story. In addition, our very own Maj has begun a new series called Bolting for the sunlight. * 7/25/2016: Sad has scrutinized the wiki archives and recovered all of the original news segments from nearly four years ago. All username mentions have been turned into userpage links, but no other text has been altered. * 7/24/2016: (FOR WRITERS) has been added, which causes text to be displayed in a box, invisible unless selected, like so: Wow invisible text isn't that cool? for use in hiding spoilers. (edited 7/25/2016) (FOR ADMINS) News has been moved to for easier edits and to avoid non-admins editing. * 7/22/2016: Sad has joined the administrator council as the fourth member and most active contributor to the wiki wow Raniero someone's jealous. (edited 7/23/2016) * 7/16/2016: Debut of the Super Amazing Minecraft Fanon Interactive Adventure. Check it out, add some pages. Dynamic updating links so you don't have to go back and edit the previous page. Anyone can add to the story! * 6/11/2016: Due to a very sudden and large influx of spammers/"FAKE"ers, it is suggested to keep from creating/editing fanmade updates. Many people search up future updates on Google, which can cause them to find this wiki. Some mistake it for a legitimate Minecraft news wiki, and begin to spam or yell in the comments before figuring out it's not. * 5/20/2014: Hello Minecraftians, Saragethns, Marveliotans, Mineulethians, residents of the Northern Grasslands, and assorted others. The wiki has been officially adopted by Nero and a new council of admins has been created consisting of Nero, Maj, Bloodmancer, and Sad. (edited 7/22/2016)